1. Field of Use
This invention relates generally to tools for installing two-piece expandable plastic fasteners in panel holes.
In particular, it relates to improved fastener-engaging sleeves for such tools and to adapter means for such sleeves
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various industries use fasteners to secure two panels together in face-to-face relationship. One type of commonly used fastener is a two-piece expandable fastener which comprises a hollow expandable plastic fastener body insertable into a panel hole and an associated fastener pin which is pushed into the body to effect expansion. In use, for example, the fastener body is manually inserted into aligned panel holes in two adjacent confronting panels and the fastener pin (which is preinstalled in a bore in the fastener body) is then forcibly inserted axially into the fastener body, as by a hammer or impact tool, to effect expansion of the latteer, thereby causing the panels to be entrapped between the head of the fastener body and its expanded shank. In relatively small fasteners (on the order of about one inch or less in total length), only a relatively small force is required to insert the fastener pin and firm manual pressure on an appropriately shaped tool, such as a hand-held punch, is sufficient.
However, in mass-production operations wherein numerous fasteners are being installed, the separate steps of manual insertion of the fastener body in the panel holes followed by alignment of the hand-held punch with the fastener pin and subsequent application of pressure, is time-consuming, costly, tedious and inefficient, particularly since the hand-held punch can slip off the pin as force is applied.
Various types of manually or automatically operable tools are known and in use for installing fasteners or pins into panel holes or for driving nails into objects. U.S. Pat. No. 3,788,537 shows a hand-held tool for installing spring pins in panel holes.